In some of the portable cutting devices known in the art, a user performs a cutting work of a material to be cut (work piece) by moving the cutting device placed on the material to be cut (work piece). These types of cutting devices may include a base that is brought into contact with an upper surface of the material to be cut (workpiece) and a cutting device main body that is supported above an upper surface of the base. The cutting device includes an electric motor and a rotary cuffing blade that can rotate by the electric motor as a driving source. The cutting blade protrudes in a downward direction from a lower surface of the base, i.e., from a contact surface of the base with respect to the material to be cut (work piece). By contacting the base to the upper surface of the material to be cut (work piece) and rotating the cutting blade protruding from the lower surface of the base and then moving the cutting device along the material to be cut (work piece), the user can cut the material.
Some cutting devices of this kind have been provided with a parallel guide ruler for precisely moving the cutting device in parallel with an edge of the material to be cut (work piece). The parallel guide ruler includes a guide ruler main body that is brought into contact with the edge of the material to be cut (work piece) and a connection bar that can support the guide main body at a fixed position in an adjustable manner. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-459786 discloses a method for fixing the parallel guide ruler with respect to the base by pressing a tip of a fixing screw directly to the connection bar Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-248740 discloses a method for preventing a dent on the connection bar by surface contacting a sheet metal support member, which is vertically displaceable, to the connection bar with the fixing screw pressed, whereby doing so the user can finely adjust the position of the parallel guide ruler with respect to the base.
However, the guide ruler fixing method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-159786 may cause the following failures owing to the structure where the tip of the fixing screw presses the connection bar directly. That is, the connection bar might move in accordance with the rotation of the fixing screw because of friction between the fixing screw and the connection bar. In some cases, a dent on the connection bar made by the tip of the screw might offset a position of the connection bar when fixing the connection bar. Because of this configuration, it might be difficult to finely adjust the position of the guide ruler main body. In contrast, according to the guide ruler fixing structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-248740 in which the support member is brought into surface contact with the connection bar, the dent discussed above might not be made. However, there still remains a possibility for an offset of the connection bar to occur owing to the friction caused by the surface contact of the support member.